Family
by Tiba
Summary: One-Shot. CRACK!Fic. Guren and Mikaela are the (overprotective) parents who seem to pick favorites. Shiho is the older brother with his three younger siblings, going in order of oldest to youngest; Yuichiro, Shinoa, Mitsuba, and Yoichi.


**Something I just made up really fast with no real storyline.**

 **Got good feedback on Wattpad so I thought I'd share it here too.**

"Evening Mikeala, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Yoichi asked as he passed by the dazed blonde vampire who was staring off in the distance. "Uh, Mika?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Will Yuu be there?" The vampire asked as he came back to reality. Yoichi nodded.

"We are about to eat, whether or not you can eat, you can still join us. Guren will be joining us too!" Yoichi commented as he smiled and made a motion for Mika to follow him as he walked down the hall to the dining room.

"You can sit where-." Yoichi stopped as Mika glanced over at Guren who was sitting right beside Yuichiro. Mikeala walked over to Guren.

"Oi! Can I sit there?" Mika asked almost in a demanding voice. Guren only made a "Tsk" in response.

"Sit somewhere else, I'm not moving." Guren replied as he rested his head on his hand.

Mika's eyes lost their innocence and his hair shadowed them.

"You better move right now..." Guren only glanced to the side at the seat on the other side of Yuu.

"Just sit right there!" Guren advised as he pointed to the other side of Yuichiro. Mika looked over at the chair before deciding to give up and just sit down. Guren sighed in relief.

Mika smirked as he threw a napkin at Guren's smiling face. Ichinose caught the paper and looked at it. "Be more mature, Mikeala Hyukayu." He said, trying to act as the more superior one.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuu asked as he turned to look at his 'brother'. Mika only smiled at him.

"Oh nothing. Just some things..."

"Like wh-" Yuichiro stopped mid sentence as Shiho came out with several plates.

"I made omelets and rice, since nothing else survived that last kitchen 'accident'." Kimizuki said, not pointing anyone out but they knew who they were and could feel the guilt.

"Thank you, Private Shiho. In fact I wa-." A spoonful of rice splattered onto Guren's face. He grumbled and wiped it off, glancing at Mikeala who was pretending nothing happened, and continued. "I was gonna say, before I was interrupted, that I want to thank all of y-." This time an entire omelette was thrown on his face as he could not hold in his anger anymore.

"Stop throwing food at me, Mik-!" More rice, this time into his eye. He quickly wiped it out and stood up. Picking up the whole plate and throwing it, hitting Mika in the face, the glass shattering on impact. Yuu ducked as Mikeala stood his ground as well and the two started throwing anything they could find that Yuu wasn't using.

Yuichiro smiled nervously as he snuck under the table to the other side which was more safer. Nothing was being thrown over here. He looked down at his food then glanced back at the side of the table he was just sitting on, the salt shaker right beside where his plate used to be. He reached over the table to try and grab it but it was too far away.

"I hate to be a bother but could one of you pass me the salt?" Yuichiro asked as he sat back down and pointed at the salt shaker.

"Sure thing!" Guren and Mika both said in unison as they both grabbed the salt shaker in resonance with the other. The two stared at each other, waiting for one to say something.

"Guren, give me the salt shaker..." Mikeala said in an emotionless tone.

"No, how about you release it though?" Guren advised and Mika didn't respond.

"Give it to me, now!" Mika said as his voice increased with an angered tone.

"Can I just have it, please?" Yuu asked in an impatient but scared tone.

Mika looked over at Yuichiro. "Just a second." He smiled as he looked back at Guren and tackled him, forcing both of them to release the salt shaker.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Mitsuba asked as she entered the room and all of Shinoa's squad shook their heads.

She nodded and looked back over at the two on the ground. "I will suck every drop of your disgusting blood from your body and spit it all out on your grave if you don't let me give Yuu the salt shaker." Mikeala threatened as he was, after all, a vampire. Guren smirked.

"Everyone here will stop you if you even try." Ichinose said cockily.

A small chat of disagreeing spread for a few seconds before the subject died out.

Guren then looked to the side. "Glad everyone's on my side..." He said in a whisper.

"Achoo!" Yuu sneezed. His face was very pale.

"You cold, Yuichiro?" Shinoa asked as white then black covered her vision. Yuu's face then turned red as he turned to see Guren and Mika standing behind him.

"Thanks for the jackets..." Yuu thanked as he wrapped himself in the white vampire jacket. Gurens jacket was placed on his shoulders and warmed up the back of his neck.

"Ha, he likes mine better!" Mika gloated.

"Mine is much warmer compared to the thin piece of paper you call a jacket." Guren remarked.

Shinoa smiled as a plan came into her mind.

"Could you guys get me a blanket? I'm so cold!" Shinoa shivered as she wrapped her arms around her freezing body.

"Of course Shinoa, anything for you!" Guren would say as he runs out the room. Mika panics and runs after Guren.

"I must be the one to get Shinoa a blanket." She can hear Mika say as the two come back with thick and furry blankets. The two wrestle each other until they reach Shinoa and both lay their blankets onto her.

"Which blanket do you like better?" Guren would ask.

"Ah well-."

That plan suddenly blew away as a cold breeze swept through the room and Shinoa realized she still didn't have blankets and the two bickering men were seated again, still giving each other death glares. She looked at Yuu who had fallen asleep at the table, still covered by the two guys jackets.

"Um, can one of you go get a blanket for me?" Shinoa asked Mika and Guren.

"I thought I taught you better than this, Sergeant Shinoa Hiragi. Don't be lazy, get it yourself!" Guren Ichinose snapped at her as he continued to stare down the blonde vampire.

"Mika?" Shinoa tried as the blonde didn't even acknowledge her. She made a grumpy noise as Yoichi left the room and returned and came back with a brown blanket.

"Here Shinoa." He said as he spread it onto her back.

"Thanks Yoichi." She thanked him as she let Shiho collect their plates to wash them. He managed to slip the plate from underneath Yuu's sleeping face and succeeded in not waking him.

Mikeala smiled as Guren looked away, making him gain dominance for the time being. He then followed Guren's gaze to the sleeping Yuichiro.

Guren quickly looked Mika in the eyes before jumping onto the table. He was only a few centimeters away before Mika grabbed his leg and dragged him down, causing him to slam into the table and it split in half. Mikeala quickly took the advantage as he ran over the now flattened table and scooped up Yuu into his arms, bridal style.

He then looked back at Guren before running down the hall, his 'princess' in his arms.

He turned sharply into Yuichiro's room and closed the door with his foot. He then placed Yuu down on his bed. He sat on the side of Yuu's bed, removing both jackets from his only family member left and placed them both on a desk. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Guren entered.

Mika looked up at the General and put his finger to his lips. Guren nodded and pulled up a chair beside Yuichiro.

Guren gave out a loud breath."Would you like somewhere to sleep?" Guren asked in a hushed voice as he closed the door to the room. Mikeala shook his head.

"I don't need much sleep. You should get some though." Mika advised in a whisper.

Guren nearly laughed too loud at that. "I stay here and wait for Yuichiro to fall asleep every night. You can't move me, no matter what you say, from this position." Guren said as he smiled down at Yuu's sleeping and peaceful face.

"But he is asleep already." Mika pointed out but Guren shook his head.

"I always wait until 10 to confirm he is truly asleep." Guren noted as he slid out a small book from his pocket and started reading it. Mika yawned and Guren looked up from his book.

"Don't need much sleep, huh?" He chuckled as he recalled the vampire's words. Mika shook his head.

"I don't need to sleep." He persisted.

"If you say so." Colonel Ichinose continued reading.

The time went faster then expected, and soon it was already 11 o' clock. Guren sighed in relief as he closed the book and looked at Mika. Mikeala was leaned back in his chair all the way, sleeping. Guren smiled once again at the boys ignorance and picked him up bridal style. He carried the blonde into Yuu's bed and layed him beside Yuichiro.

"Goodnight... Kids." Guren said as he turned off the lights and walked out of the room.


End file.
